Super Smash Brothers: The Nemesis Sting
by Joe Mysor
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Link, Fox McCloud, Sonic, and Solid Snake unite to defeat a madman and stop him from releasing a deadly virus. With car chases, epic battles, and a climax on the Empire States Building, this story will leave you speechless!
1. Prologue: A Universe United

Notice: This is a fan story using characters from Nintendo, Sega, and Konami. Some characters are created by me but most belong to the following three companies.

Prologue: A Universe United

Today when you look up into the night sky and see all the stars, planets, and vastness of space, you think to yourself, "The universe is so big and eternal. One will never be able to explore it to its fullest." As you turn and go into your house to go to bed, this one thought lingers in your head for some reason, but you try not to wonder why. The year is 2008.

We now take a journey to the year 3128, where many things have amazingly not changed! Transportation, cities, and much more remain the same as it was in 2008, save some minor new inventions. The one most devastating change to the world however, was the discovery of other galaxies and dimensions filled with strange beings both good and evil. These other worlds have been attacked by deadly forces and saved by the heroics of their greatest champions. We take a moment before our story begins to meet these champions.

The first two champions come from an odd world where strange mushroom people abide. Almost at the center of the world's capitol, lives two brothers who both used to make a living by being plumbers. Their life was completely changed one day when the ruler of the kingdom was taken prisoner by a dreaded monster and his frightening army. The brothers worked together, and by using the strange gifts and powers they have in that world, defeated the monster and saved the kingdom. The names of these two are Mario Mario and Luigi Mario.

The third champion comes from the past on another version of Earth called Hyrule. Using the magical artifacts and powers of his homeland, the young boy hero uses his wits and skills to vanquish evil and protect the power of the goddesses from being used unjustly. The boy's name is Link. The fourth champion comes from another galaxy and lives on a planet resembling Earth. As leader of a rag-tag team of mercenaries for hire, Fox McCloud, who is literally a anthropomorphic fox, along with his crew and love-interest, Krystal, battle threats that are bent on creating chaos throughout the galaxy. Fox and Krystal have recently been married.

The fifth champion is one who resides right on our Earth and works for the United States Government. His true name is unknown to all, but when people meet him they address him as special agent, Solid Snake. Trained in hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, weaponry, robotics, and more, he proves to be a very dangerous foe to every enemy he encounters. No one can beat him, not even his evil clone. The sixth and final champion is one who lives on another alternate Earth dubbed, Mobius. On this planet, there resides both human and anthropomorphic animals that live in peace. The animals, or Mobians, rely on their hero, Sonic the Hedgehog to fight any threat that attacks. Sonic, with his ability to run at incredible speeds, fights off threat, after threat, in order to keep the peace of his home.

Now, with the universe finally united and deals made between the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Earth, and other galaxies, we may finally begin our story.


	2. Chapter 1: A Daring Escape

Chapter 1: A Daring Escape

The place was a little deserted road near Rome. A speeding motorcycle roared down the road causing the silence to retreat like a whipped dog. Followed by the lone motorcycle were three black cars that, when their motors' noise combined, made a sound like thunder. The man on the motorcycle was none other than special agent, Solid Snake who was on his way back to the USA's Italian Embassy with something incredibly vital to national security when he had made a fatal mistake and alerted his enemies. Now, he was racing for his life as the cars' windows rolled down and heavily armed men peered out at him. Snake knew he had very little time left and kicked his cycle into its highest gear just as the men started shooting. "Of all the idiotic things to do but get caught by a security camera! Nice going, Snake." Snake thought to himself as he continued to try and concentrate on the road ahead of him.

The chase seemed to last for hours and hours until finally the chase came to an end, but with a price. Snake rounded a bend on the road going at about 120 miles per hour when he didn't notice that the bend immediately turned into a sharp left curve. Snake, in a panic, wiped out on the side of the road. As he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain around his ankle. "No!" He yelled as he continued to try and get up. "It must be broken! Of all the..." Snake's thoughts were blotted out as the three black cars approached and parked in front of him. The men inside the cars got out, followed by another individual dressed in an odd attire along with being an odd individual himself. The being that had approached Snake last was some kind of man and wolf merged together. He wore barbaric armor but yet had a decorated uniform on under it. He had only one eye while the other was covered by a futuristic looking eyepatch. Snake assumed that this being must be from another galaxy. The wolf peered down at Snake with menace and then after a silent pause turned back to the other men. "Make sure his body is never found and then meet me back at the base. We've been compromised." The wolf said as he got back into one of the cars with two other men and then drove off.

The next thing Snake knew, he was looking straight into a gun barrel as one of the men prepared to fire. Just then, a blue flash of light appeared and the man's gun disappeared into thin air. Or at least, that's what it seemed. The flash returned and in a split second, all the men had been wiped out by what seemed to be an invisible force. The flash appeared once again but this time stopped in front of Snake and turned into a blue hedgehog that wore tennis shoes and gloves. Snake knew who it was that saved him. "Sonic the Hedgehog, right? What are you doing around these parts?" Snake said as Sonic helped him up. "I was sent by Colonel Campbell to aid you after you didn't return. When I saw you crash and almost killed by Wolf O'Donnell's goons, I raced in and, well, here I am." Snake motioned Sonic to put him down and then faced him. "Who is this Wolf O'Donnell?" Snake asked. "He's one of the galaxy's mercenaries for hire and arch-rival to the Star Fox team. He's usually employed by criminals and terrorists to do dirty jobs." Sonic replied. "Well, it looks like he's got a new employer. I need to get back to the embassy as fast as possible. I've got something with me that could link Wolf to something new coming into the black market." Snake said as Sonic picked him up. Sonic, with Snake holding on, ran as fast as he could towards Rome.


	3. Chapter 2: SMASH

Chapter 2: S.M.A.S.H.

Sonic stopped in front of the embassy's door and left Snake in the care of the government doctors working at the embassy. As Sonic began to walk off, he suddenly heard his name in the distance. As he turned, he saw Colonel Roy Campbell running towards him. Sonic gave a confused look as he pondered why the colonel wanted to talk to him again. As the colonel got closer, he began to speak. "Sonic, you can't leave yet. We have something urgent to discuss with you and some other people." Campbell said while panting a little bit. Seeing how the adventure had been fun so far, Sonic agreed to remain and followed the colonel into a secret area of the embassy hidden by a fake brick wall.

As they walked down a long staircase, Sonic began hearing voices which built upon his already enlarged curiosity. As Campbell and Sonic entered the room at the bottom of the stairs, Sonic was greeted by the sight of other heroes from around the universe. The other heroes eyed him with curious looks while Campbell took a seat at a large table. He cleared his throat and motioned for all the heroes to sit down. "I called you all here for a very important mission. In recent months, our agent Snake has uncovered a mysterious smuggling operation that we have traced from the planet Venom to Earth. The head of the operation is apparently Wolf O'Donnell, one of Fox's old enemies." Campbell said as he turned to Fox who had given the Colonel his full attention. Campbell continued, "According to all known facts, O'Donnell and his crew have been gathering a strange gaseous substance from Venom and bringing it to Earth. The main question we have is why bring it to Earth? The substance, which we have analyzed, is completely harmless. This is why we have called all of you to Earth. We want you to work together and find out why O'Donnell is bringing this to Earth." After Campbell finished, Mario, who was sitting with his brother in the back, began to speak. "Why do you want us to investigate something that has already been proven harmless? Do you suspect treachery, Colonel?" As Mario finished, Campbell slowly got up. "Well, of course. It doesn't make sense to us that one with a reputation like Wolf's is wasting his time smuggling a useless product." The heroes gave their all out attention at this point as the Colonel continued. " And here's an even better question. Why, if it is harmless, did Wolf's goons try to kill Snake?"

After a short silence, the Colonel spoke once again. "If Wolf is up to something, it could possibly threaten this world and many more worlds after it. Can I count on your help to save us?" Another short silence followed the Colonel. The first to stand up was Mario followed by Luigi, then Fox, and then Link, and finally, with a little hesitation, Sonic. The Colonel gave a nod in agreement and then continued. "Alright then, Snake will be out for a little while but with some rest, I'm sure he'll be able to join you soon. As for now, I'm going to split you up into groups. Mario and Luigi will remain on standby along with Link here with me while Sonic picks up where Snake left off. Fox will take his team to Venom and see what he can find there." Just before the Colonel could continue, the only door in the room burst open and in came a very finely dressed man who looked like he was on his way to a dinner party. "Ah, gentlemen I'd like you to meet Senator Trenton Granger who is also the ambassador from Earth to the Lylat System."

The Colonel said as he introduced Granger. Granger, looking a bit snobbish, surveyed his surroundings and give a bit of a chuckle. "So this is the 'ultimate' team you've put together to solve this little crisis, eh Roy?" Granger chuckled again. "I see you weren't fooling when you said it would look..." Granger paused and thought about his next word, obviously trying not to insult the heroes. "...interesting." Granger finished with another faint chuckle. "Rest assured Senator Granger, they won't fail this mission. I'll see to that." Campbell said as Granger continued to remain poker-faced. Granger then gave a little chuckle and spoke again. "I'm sure you won't disappoint us, Colonel Campbell. I wish the best of luck to all of you on your mission." And with that, Granger gave another little chuckle, a slight bow, and then left the room just as fast as he had arrived.

"That guy gives me a bit of chill with all that chuckling." Luigi said as he continued to watch the door as if Granger was going to jump into the room again. "I wouldn't worry about him, he's just another politician doing his job." Campbell said with a bit of a laugh. "So where am I exactly going to pick up where Snake left off, sir?" Sonic asked. Campbell turned towards Sonic. "I'm sending you to find and catch Wolf. If we capture him, we'll be able to question him for further details on this odd plot. Now, go. I'll keep in contact with you and remember, the codename is SMASH." And with that, all the heroes got up and left the room all wondering what kind of dangers awaited them.


	4. Chapter 3: To Catch a Wolf

Chapter 3: To Catch a Wolf

"I hate this place." Sonic thought to himself as he sat high up in a tree that overlooked a mansion. Over the course of two days, Sonic had managed to track Wolf to the mansion of Eric Dawson, a billionaire who has invested in many stock exchanges, but is also suspected of dealing with shady characters. Dawson's home was on the outskirts of London, England and had he turned the happy and peaceful landscape into a practical wasteland thanks to a giant factory he had built for extra profit near his home. Sonic hated it for one reason: pollution.

Sonic had been watching the house for about four hours now and the moon was getting high in the sky. It seemed Wolf would never come out again. Sonic began to feel tired and just wanted to lay back and drift off into a deep sleep and dream of his home on Mobius where all his friends were. He missed his friends and hoped that the mission would be over soon so that he could return home and be with friends and family once again. Just as Sonic began to go into a daydreaming state, he heard a loud click and perked up. He peered over a branch that was hiding him and he saw a truck pulling out of the garage. Seeing his chance to find out what Wolf was up to, Sonic leapt onto the truck's roof and hoped that his jump hadn't alerted the guards driving. Luckily for him, his landing wasn't as loud as he thought.

As the truck continued through the night at a nice and steady speed, Sonic began to doze off again and almost got knocked off when the truck went into a tunnel. A little while later, Sonic spotted lights in the distance and assumed that it was the truck's final destination and key location of the smuggling operation. As the truck turned down the road towards the lights, it became clear to Sonic that lights were actually another one of Dawson's factories. "More pollution." Sonic thought to himself as the truck grew nearer and the stench of smoke and burning materials became stronger. This smell also reminded Sonic of his own enemy, Doctor Eggman, who was also fascinated with robotics and mechanics. Eggman hadn't been heard of in eighteen years.

The truck finally came to a halt at a loading bay and workers in fork lifts came out of what seemed like nowhere and began lifting crates upon crates out of the back of the truck. Sonic was careful to stay low as they worked and waited for the last of the crates to be taken out. After what seemed like forever, Sonic quietly came down off the truck and headed into the factory hoping to find Wolf. Once inside, Sonic eyed the machines and conveyer belts as they hummed and moved in time together like a clock. Suddenly, Sonic heard approaching voices and hid behind one of the boilers. Wolf and Dawson passed by and stopped in front of the boiler that Sonic was behind. "Are you sure that's the last of it, Dawson?" Wolf asked with a bit of a growl. "Absolutely sir. Soon you and your employer will be able to turn the gaseous chemical from Venom into a liquid and mix it with the Earth's H20. And the governments of the world have no idea how dangerous this gaseous chemical really is!" Dawson laughed as he spoke. Wolf showed little amusement at whatever Dawson found funny.

Suddenly, Wolf's communicator rang and he answered while Sonic listened to try and find out who was talking to Wolf. "Yessir?" Wolf said into the communicator. Sonic tried to listen hard but the boiler's humming drummed out the voice coming from the communicator. "Understood sir." Wolf answered the voice on the communicator and then put it down and went over to one of the opened crates. "Well, what did he say?" Dawson announced quickly. Wolf picked up a needle out of the crate with an odd greenish liquid in its container and hid it from Dawson. As Wolf walked back towards Dawson, he finally answered him. "He said to eliminate all connections and..." Wolf stopped and with lightning speed, grabbed Dawson's arm and stuck the needle into him and pressed the plunger. "...and that includes you. Thank you for your help Mr. Dawson. Your work on this project will make many people die miserably and other people rich." After Wolf finished, Dawson fell to the ground and started vibrating violently. He than puked up a large puddle of blood and then he was still forever.

Wolf then had the crates reloaded onto a meat truck while he set up tiny explosives on each of the boilers. Sonic continued to remain hidden and hoped that Wolf wouldn't sniff him out. But Sonic's prayers were not answered and Wolf suddenly found his scent. As Wolf came closer to Sonic's hiding place, Sonic began to sweat and become worried. What should he do? He could get away easily and return to Campbell with a report. But then he wouldn't have completed his original mission and Wolf would get away. Who knows how long it take to track Wolf down again!? Sonic finally came to a choice and as soon as Wolf's muzzle got closer to him, Sonic used all his might and kicked Wolf in the nose. This only stunned Wolf for a second though and he quickly got back to his feet and snarled at Sonic. "Right. That's real scary." Sonic scoffed. Wolf charged at Sonic but didn't know Sonic's true powers and ended crashing head first into a metal wall. With Wolf down, Sonic decided to report in to Campbell through his own communicator, but stopped after he heard a small beep. Wolf's bombs were about to go off! Sonic grabbed Wolf and ran as fast as he could out of the factory just as the bombs went off.

As he ran down the road with Wolf, Sonic wondered just who Wolf was talking to over the communicator. A mystery that needed to be solved as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 4: Venom

Chapter 4: Venom

"Approaching Venom now, Fox." Slippy said as he looked at his monitor. "Good, we'll go down there and find Andrew. He'll know something since he rules the planet now." Fox said as he observed the planet from the window. He and his crew had traveled many light-years at light speed to reach Venom in the Lylat System, and the long drive was finally going to pay off. They did make a detour before they came to Venom, though. Fox had stopped off on Corneria to visit Krystal, who was pregnant with their son. They hadn't chosen a name yet, but that was going to have to wait until after the crisis had past.

"Prepare to board Arwings." Fox said as he pressed a red button on his control panel. He, along with his crew members Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi, got up and ran down the hallway to the Arwing hangers. Once boarded, they checked their systems and G-Defusers and then took flight into space and down into Venom. As they passed through the atmosphere, Fox remembered their first visit to Venom back when the mad tyrant Andross had launched an attack on the Lylat System. Fox couldn't believe it had been almost twenty-years since he defeated the tyrant and thought he saw his deceased father. The team continued to pass through the atmosphere and finally broke from it and spotted Andross' left behind kingdom which was currently being run by his nephew, Andrew Oikonny.

As the team continued to proceed towards Oikonny's palace, they were surprised that Andrew hadn't attacked them yet, seeing that all of Venom desired Star Fox dead. All of a sudden, Fox's intercom came on and he heard Andrew's voice. "Fox McCloud, how long has it been?" Oikonny said calmly as he waited for Fox's reply. Fox picked up his communicator and replied. "Not long enough, Andrew. We've come to negotiate something rather important." Fox said. "Well, then feel free to land on the deck with the flashing lights. My guards will escort you to me afterwards and then we can talk." Andrew stopped and the intercom went dead. Fox signaled his friends to land with him on the flashing pad.

Once on the ground, Andrew's robots escorted Fox, Falco, and Slippy to Andrew's throne room. The halls of the palace were decorated with statues of Andrew and Andross along with the Oikonny coat of arms. The sight of Andross' face sickened Fox to the point that he couldn't look at it anymore. Once in the throne room, Fox, Falco, and Slippy stood before Andrew who sat there staring at them. "Now then, we'll skip the hellos and go right to the action. Why have you come to my kingdom unannounced?" Andrew said as he continued to stare menacingly at Fox and his friends. Fox stepped forward. "I'm here to ask if you know anything about Wolf and him smuggling a gaseous chemical in Venom's atmosphere out and to Earth." Andrew looked a little calmer now and answered him. "I tell you what. I've been a bit bored lately and I need something interesting to do. So, I'll give you the information you desire IF you fight me in a sword dual....to the death!" At this, Slippy looked worried while Falco eyed Fox curiously wondering if his friend would except the tyrant's challenge.

Fox stood his ground and answered Andrew calmly. "I except your challenge." Andrew looked overjoyed at this and motioned for his robots to bring them weapons. The robot handed Andrew a sword and Fox a sword and then motioned for the two of them to stand in front of each other. Once in the proper fighting stance, the robot gave a countdown and then motioned for the fight to begin. Andrew immediately struck straight out towards Fox's heart but he missed when Fox dodged out of the way. Fox thought he had Andrew off guard but was surprised to see him already planning to strike again. Dodging easily again, Fox tried to find an opening to hit Andrew but it seemed like Andrew had been practicing and was guarding all possible vulnerabilities. As the battle raged on, Andrew managed to get a lucky shot and took a little skin and fur off Fox's arm. Fox recoiled a little bit while Andrew, being a sporting person, waited in triumph for his wounded opponent to recover. Fox got back into his stance and continued the fight hoping that his little recoil had made Andrew cocky.

Fox's little plan paid off when Andrew retried the same stunt of hitting Fox in the arm again but this time, Fox blocked it and sent Andrew's sword flying. Fox then aimed the sword's tip at Andrew's throat and stood in triumph. "Now then, the information please." Fox said as he continued to hold the sword towards Andrew. Andrew, breathing heavily and looking a bit shocked, answered, "Wolf was sent here to gather a harmless chemical from the atmosphere that when mixed with water turns into a deadly virus that kills within ten minutes. Earth's Eric Dawson discovered that after Wolf was told to bring it to him." Fox stopped Andrew and continued the questioning. "Alright, who's in charge of the operation? Wolf? Dawson? You?" Andrew gave a slight smile and then looked up at Fox again. "You don't know?" Andrew laughed at Fox. "You haven't figured it out yet!?" Andrew said as he continued to laugh at Fox. "The whole scheme was created by the ambassador from Earth, Trenton Granger. He came here and made the deal with me. I gave him unlimited supplies to suck the certain chemical out of the atmosphere in exchange for Earth's weapons. With them, I was going to conquer the Lylat System out of revenge for my uncle. But now, I don't think that's going to come true." Andrew said, all the while laughing.

Suddenly, a large shot rang out in the room and Andrew fell down on the ground and started shaking violently, and then puked blood and died. Off guard and disgusted, Fox tried to shake off the feeling to find whoever shot Andrew, but there was no sign of anyone in the room, even Falco and Slippy had disappeared. As Fox looked around the empty and dead room, a loud speaker came on and Granger's voice came up. "Well, well, well. It appears you've figured it all out, Commander McCloud. But you're too late to stop me now. I've already created the virus and have all of it with me." Granger said with a loud chuckle. "Where's Slippy and Falco, Granger?" Fox yelled. "Don't worry, I have no need to kill them so I put them in Oikonny's dungeon. They will be freed after I settle my scores with you and your partners. Come back to Earth immediately, I have something that may interest you." Granger ended with another distorted chuckle while Fox ran outside and into his Arwing. He had to get back to Earth fast! Who knows what Granger was about to do!?


	6. Chapter 5: Turned Tables

Chapter 5: Turned Tables

Fox raced down the steps at the embassy in Rome. He hoped that he wasn't too late to find and stop Granger. As Fox burst into the room, he found Sonic with a sleeping Wolf along with Mario, Luigi, and Link. "Are you okay?" Fox said loudly as he tried to catch his breath. "We've been here for a while now. Colonel Campbell told us to meet here immediately for an update on the case." Link said. "That doesn't make any sense!" Fox said. "Yes it does. I captured Wolf, found the shipment, and plenty of other things too!" Sonic said. "No! I mean that I visited Andrew on Venom and he told me that Granger was behind the whole thing! He's creating an unstoppable virus that he..." Fox was stopped and started to sniff the room's air. His eyes suddenly became wide and he looked towards his partners. "The rooms filling up with gas! Everyone out!" The heroes all got up but the doors closed and locked. Not even Link's sword or Mario's fire powers could get through them. Suddenly, one-by-one the heroes felt their eyes getting heavy and they slowly fell to the ground.

It sounded like birds to begin with, but it slowly became clear to Mario that it was actually a commercial on a nearby TV. As his vision slowly came to him, Mario could see a commercial about a special new product that had something to do with birds. Mario looked around the room he was in. He saw that he was in some kind of stone dungeon and there were stone gargoyles all over the walls. He turned to the right and saw his partners all waking up but they were chained to the wall. Mario tried to break free but his chains were too tight and if he tried to break free, he would break his hands. Just then, Granger and Wolf entered the room. Wolf was carrying a large crate while Granger was empty handed. "So, you're the universe's greatest heroes? Ha! Pretty pathetic if a mere mortal, like myself, can easily capture you with a simple weapon like knock-out gas." The well-dressed villain chuckled as he observed his hostages. He turned and walked over to Fox and Sonic. "You two have been the most troublesome. First you destroy the only known factory that Dawson built for the single purpose of creating this virus and then you pry information from one of my good friends. Didn't you mommies' tell you it wasn't polite to stick you noses' into other people's business?" Granger chuckled as he talked. "Where's Slippy, Falco, and the Colonel?" Fox yelled. "Don't worry about them. They're all locked up here in the embassy along with Snake. They won't be alive for much longer and neither will you." Granger said. "But why? Why go to all this trouble to create a virus?" Sonic asked. "Boy, you obviously don't understand proper business. Let me explain it to you all very slowly. I will dump this chemical into the water supply of New York City and since it is untraceable, no one will be able to find it. Afterwards, I will contact every terrorist organization in the universe and let them see the virus at work in the city while I offer the poison up for auction. I will make billions and no one is going to stop me from achieving my goals!!!" Granger yelled as he finished.

The heroes watched Granger closely as he motioned something to Wolf. Wolf smiled fiendishly, got up, and left the room. "Now then Commander McCloud, I have something here that might interest you very much." Granger said. Moments later, Wolf returned with someone tied up. Fox became panicky as he saw who the person was. It was Krystal!

"Get your hands off her you son of a..." Fox was cut off by Granger. "Come now Commander McCloud, there's no need for such language. I'm not even going to kill her.....yet!" Granger finished with a loud chuckle. Granger walked over to the crate and pulled out a needle and filled its container with a greenish substance. "No! That'll kill her just like Dawson!" Sonic yelled. This statement caused Fox to panic even more as he struggled to break his chains. "No Fox! Don't try to break the chains! They're set up a certain way that will cause to break your hands too!" Mario said. "Excellent deduction, Mr. Mario." Granger said pleasantly. "Now then my dear, don't worry. It will hurt, but I promise you it won't kill." Granger chuckled. "Fox! Help! Stop him! The baby!" Krystal yelled as Granger plunged the large needle into her furry arm. Krystal screamed while Fox watched in horror as he tortured his wife and was possibly killing his unborn child. "God, please no! Not my child! Not my child!!!" Fox thought to himself as Krystal continued to scream in pain. Sonic and Mario both continued to try and break their bonds but it was no use. Moments later, Granger removed the bloody needle and approached Fox. "The poison won't kill her, but this baby you speak of....well, lets just say that in case this poison doesn't work on New York, it will be the future way to have an abortion." Granger laughed like a madman while Wolf watched Fox suffer with enjoyment.

As Krystal started gagging, Granger motioned for another needle so that he could inject the rest of the heroes with the poison. Just then, a loud shot rang out in the hallway. Granger dropped the needle and motioned to Wolf to escape out the back entrance. As the two villains left, Snake broke into the room bloodied and beaten. "Am I too late?" Snake asked as he breathed heavily. "Quick! Untie us! Krystal is in pain and her baby is about to die!" Mario yelled. Snake looked at Krystal and knelt down beside her. He took out another needle from his pocket and injected some more greenish liquid into her. "What are doing!? You're giving her the same stuff that's killing my child!!!" Fox yelled. All of a sudden, Krystal stopped gagging and fainted. Snake got up and began untying the others. "While I was re-cooperating, I kept in touch with Colonel Campbell on your mission. I had Otacon do some testing for me on the stuff Sonic described and he came up with a solution to the virus. If you give too much of it, it won't work." Snake said as he finished untying them. "Granger and Wolf are taking the shipment to New York City where they're going to dump into the water supply!" Luigi said quickly trying to act smart. "Then we must hurry and get to New York. But first, lets make sure Krystal is okay." Link said as Snake and Fox picked up the sleeping vixen and moved her out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Death by Water

Chapter 6: Death By Water

"I'm sick and tired of this, Mr. Granger! I didn't agree to destroy an entire race when I signed up to work for you! I agreed to get what you wanted and deliver it and that was it!" Wolf barked as he and his employer watched the chemical mix with the water. "Kind of a dumb statement Wolf. You claim that you didn't want to help wipe out a race and yet you delivered the merchandise that will do the job nicely, as long as those....those Smash Brothers don't show up! Which is why I need you here now. Stay with the chemical until it is completely mixed and then press the key code on that control panel. I will be heading to the Empire States Building to watch the fireworks. See you on pay day." With that, Granger chuckled, got in his car, and drove off.

Wolf turned and looked at the swirling chemical as it twisted and turned in the water, and wondered if this was the right thing to do. Should he wipe out an entire race and earn his well-earned fee? He tried to shake it out of his mind but it kept coming back like a bad cold. Suddenly, Wolf heard a faint sound and then a sharp stinging sensation in his back. Regaining his balance, Wolf turned around and saw Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Snake standing there. "You're too late heroes. Within minutes, the water system will be polluted with Dawson's chemical and this city will be dead." Wolf said. "You guys go and take care of the chemical containment, I'll take care of our furry friend. I still owe him for a wreck on the road a few days ago." Snake said. The other heroes left to head towards the main control room while Wolf and Snake faced each other down.

The two adversaries circled each other for a few moments while staring straight into each other's eyes. Both determined to win over the other. Both determined to claim victory and prove who is the better. They never looked away from each other's eyes as they continued to circle and then with a loud growl, Wolf leapt onto Snake and started biting at him and slowly tearing his outfit to shreds. Snake knew that Wolf was going for the skin and the heart so he had to keep trying to throw him off him and fight back. Snake punched Wolf off him and then quickly grabbed his knife before Wolf could recover. Snake threw the knife at Wolf's chest but all it did was puncture the armor but leave his skin and fur untouched. Wolf once again retried his pouncing attack but this time Snake was ready. Snake put his fists together and hit Wolf on top of the head while punching down. Snake then heard another odd sound behind him and saw the water going down but the turbines were still spinning. The others had stopped the virus! Just then, Wolf got up and knocked Snake off balance causing him to almost fall into the turbines. Wolf jumped on Snake and continued to try and rip his heart and lungs out. "Now, you die human!" Wolf said as he started reaching Snake's skin. With only seconds left before Wolf killed him, Snake used all his might to lift Wolf with his legs and threw him into the turbines. With a quick whine and a horrible sound afterwards, the fight was over and the victor was left the spoils.

Snake got up just in time to see the others running over toward them. "What happened? Where's Wolf?" Mario asked. Snake looked down at the bloody turbines and then back at the others. "What does it matter? It's over. Now it's up to Fox to finish this."


	8. Chapter 7: On the Edge

Chapter 7: On the Edge

Trenton Granger got out of his car and walked through the doors of the Empire States Building. He got into elevator number twelve and began the long ride up to the top, all the while thinking of his possible triumph. At the top, he quickly looked over the side expecting to see screaming and death in the streets, but instead found everything normal. "What is Wolf doing!? I told him to begin immediately!!!" Granger yelled. "I don't think Wolf is going to be working for you anymore." Said a voice behind Granger. Granger turned around and saw Fox standing behind him. Fox looked more determined than ever, and was ready for anything. "Ah, Commander McCloud, it would seem fitting that you would be the one to fight me in the end." Granger said trying to look calm. "I'm taking you down, Granger. Even if I have to go down with you." Fox said. "Then by all means, let us finish the game." Granger said with a hoarse chuckle in his voice.

Suddenly, Granger pulled out a needle and tried to quickly plunge the greenish liquid into Fox's arm. The space hero managed to jump out of the way in time and got ready for Granger to attack again. Sirens started blaring at the bottom of the tower which caused Granger to look down where he saw an army waiting. "You hear that Granger? That's your future rushing to meet you! Give up now! You've lost!" Fox yelled as Granger's anger started to rise. Granger turned to Fox, dropped his needle, and pulled out a large knife. He once again tried to strike at Fox but still underestimated the hero's speed. "Stand still!" Granger yelled. Fox saw his opportunity and punched Granger who fell backwards and over the railing with a scream of terror. Thinking that he had killed him, Fox went over to the side and looked down only to be surprised by Granger who yanked him over the railing to a the building's ledge. "You said we'd both go down together, McCloud! Now I'm taking you with me!" Granger screamed as he tried to climb up and beat Fox back to the top of the tower. Fox managed to get a better grasp of the tower and started to climb as fast as he could to the top but Granger thrust his knife into Fox's leg causing him to be pinned to the wall. Granger, still at the bottom behind Fox, pulled out another knife he had in his coat pocket and got ready to stab Fox in the back with it. Fox knew Granger was going to strike again and the only hope of surviving was if he could reach the needle that Granger dropped. Fox reached out and tried his best to get closer to it. Granger pulled the knife back and screamed up to Fox. "I'm going to send you straight to Hell, McCloud!" As Granger prepared to thrust his knife, Fox managed to grab the needle and with seconds to spare, he turned and plunged it into Granger's forehead. Granger managed to keep his balance but dropped his knife and started gagging as Fox leaned forward and looked him straight in the eyes. "You first." Fox said as he pushed the shot's plunger forward, injecting Granger with his own virus. Granger recoiled, let go of the building's side, and fell silently to the streets below.

Fox watched Granger fall to the ground and then began breathed heavily. He was losing blood fast from his leg and knew he had to get down from the building. He pulled the knife out quickly and screamed with pain. He then pulled himself over the railing and fainted. Now, he thought he heard faint voices calling his name, but he didn't care. All he could think of was Krystal lying in a bed at a hospital and Granger falling down, down, down...


	9. Chapter 8: A Happy Ending

Chapter 8: A Happy Ending

Fox awoke in a hospital bed with a loud shout, but then realized where he was. Surveying his surroundings, Fox took a sigh of relief when suddenly, the door opened and a doctor came in followed by Sonic. "So, how are we doing today, Commander?" The doctor said cheerfully. "That was some fight you must've had with Granger up there, Foxy." Sonic said. "After Granger fell, I went up looking for you and found you knocked out on the ground. We brought you here." Sonic continued with a small smile. Fox smiled back and nodded in agreement but his smile immediately turned to a frown and a worried look came upon Fox's face. "Krystal. Where's Krystal!? Is she alright? The baby? How about the baby?" Fox was panicking again. The doctor shushed him and spoke again. "Your wife is fine. She's been out and about preparing to welcome you home." Fox's worried look died away. "Don't worry about your kid Foxy. Granger's poison didn't make it that far into Krystal's system." Sonic replied.

With another sigh of relief, Fox laid back on his pillow and breathed slowly and steadily. "We should let him rest now." The doctor said as he pushed Sonic out. The door closed and Fox drifted back to sleep.


	10. Epilogue: Together We Stand

Epilogue: Together We Stand

Colonel Campbell stood in front of the big table which the heroes sat around. Campbell looked at each one of them for a couple of seconds and then spoke. "This country and the universe is your debt. We will never be able to repay you for what you've done for us." "All in a day's work, Colonel." Luigi said. Ignoring Luigi, the Colonel continued. "However, there will most likely be future threats. Granger mentioned many terrorist organizations in the universe and we will most likely be facing them all sooner or later. So my one request is this:..." The room was silent with all eyes on Colonel Campbell. "...can I count on your help?" The heroes looked at each other and then Mario stood up and looked at the Colonel. "The universe can count on us."

And with that, the heroes got up from the table, went up the stairs, and out into the bright sunny day.


End file.
